My Little Girl
by IridescentHeart
Summary: Things are going good for Tokiya, he's a young and successful entrepreneur who owns his own music agency. His career is at it's peak and nothing can go wrong. Then of course everything that can go wrong does go wrong. Rating may change
1. Hey Guess What?

**Disclaimer: Pffft I don't own UtaPri. If I did I would be hunted down by many fangirls.**

**A/N: Sooo yeah, I had a craving for this story. (A craving?) Anyways, yeah I was thinking about this idea and I was like "I should go through with this, but which character should I use?" Well since Masato already has his own story, he was scratched off the list as was everyone else except Ren and Tokiya. Well this wouldn't be a surprise if the character was Playboy Ren, soooo Tokiya was the lucky winner.^^ **

**Well this is just a teaser chapter and I'll stop my annoying ramble so you can read on (That is if you didn't skip this all together) Enjoy!**

* * *

Hey Guess What?

It was a normal day at My Voice Agency. Recordings were going on in the music rooms, auditions were being held in the auditorium hall, and business clients were coming in and out. All in all everything was running smoothly, just how Tokiya Ichinose likes. There were no disruptions from his friends or any other inconveniences to distract him from running his music agency. However, if things were running so smoothly, then why has Tokiya not touch the papers he needs to fill out?

For the past three hours, Tokiya has been avoiding calls and any work in order to just sit at his desk with his head in his hands. He was staring intently at his cell phone, which was the medium for the shocking news he just received. Nothing in his life had prepared him for something like this. No amount of training or practice will ever make his feel better about his mistake. He was in a grand amount of crap right now.

Sighing, Tokiya lifted his head and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. His brain wandered back to that day, checking over every detail. Tokiya, the perfectionist had missed something vital. He hadn't taken into account of what could happen. He didn't even think anything of that day or of that selected moment. Now it seems like the fates are coming to taunt his dreadful thinking in his face.

Tokiya, for once in his twenty-four years of life, could not think of a solution for his current situation. He contemplated on calling Ren, but that thought was quickly shot down. Ren would only make matters worse. The he thought about Masato, but he had a feeling that Masato might just be as bad as Ren, though in the form of lack of help. Sometimes, Masato can be easily shocked and Tokiya doesn't need to the hassle of trying to wake someone out of a stupor. Then there' Syo or maybe Natsuki, but the former of the two is out of the country right now and the latter is a little innocent when it comes to things like Tokiya's situation.

The only one left is….

"Oh Tokiya~" Of course Otoya would bust open Tokiya's office doors just as he is talking about him.

The exuberant red head skipped in the office, holding up this week current magazine. The front cover was not something Tokiya wanted to see right now. It only brought up his crashing life.

Not knowing Tokiya's thoughts, Otoya thrust the magazine in Tokiya's face, giving him an up close view of the photo of Tokiya standing proudly in front of his music agency. "Tokiya this is amazing. You got the front page and the article is really good." Otoya began to flip through the magazine, trying to find the article. "You even mentioned our days back in Saotome, which I thought-"

"Otoya." Tokiya tried to interrupt his younger friend's lively chatter. Every word was like a slap to the face.

"Oh and you mentioned me, but I'm not your rival Tokiya." Otoya continued on, not noticing his friends pained and slightly annoyed expression.

Tokiya sat forward in his chair. "Otoya listen-"

Otoya laughed as he pointed out a sentence from the article. "I like what you said about Syo, very accurate and-"

"I really don't-"

"Then this part about Ren made me laugh so hard-"

Getting frustrated at being ignored and over talked; Tokiya slammed his hands on the desk and stood up, his face nothing but pure anger. "Otoya, be quiet for once!"

The poor red head jumped slightly at his friend's sudden anger, dropping the magazine to the ground. Otoya stared up at Tokiya, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and confusion. He didn't know what he did to make Tokiya angry. "Ah I'm sorry Tokiya." He said in an automatic apology. Usually that helps sooth the dark haired man's temper. Just admit your mistake and apologize, then it will all be over quickly.

Tokiya looked at Otoya scared expression and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't mean to take out his anger and frustration on his unknowing friend. "No I'm sorry Otoya." Tokiya said softly, sitting back down in his chair and burying his face in his hands. "It's just I'm not at best today."

Concerned, Otoya tilted his head to the side, frowning a bit. "What's wrong Tokiya? Is it something with the company?" Of course Otoya would ask that first, anything else in life wouldn't bother the levelheaded man this much. To make Tokiya lose control and have a sudden outburst, the reason has to concern the agency he slaved over for years to build. "Ne Tokiya?" Otoya asked again when the said male didn't reply.

Tokiya shook his head as he mumbled something very low under his breath. It was to low and too jumbled for Otoya to hear correctly.

"Tokiya you have to speak louder." Otoya said, leaning down in hopes to hear better. However Tokiya's voice only rose about a notch, still making it difficult for Otoya to make the words out. "I still can't understand. How about you raise your head up?" After a moment, Tokiya raised his head and looked at his friend, who was looking back with a concerned expression. Otoya smiled and sat on the edge of the desk, flooding his hands in his lap. "Now tell me."

Tokiya just stared, building up the courage, and then he just blurted it out, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see Otoya's reaction. He was hoping that Otoya would take it well and that there would be no problem, but…

"Um I think I hear that wrong." Otoya said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Can you repeat?"

Great, Otoya was going into denial. Nevertheless, Tokiya repeated his exact words, this time looking straight in his friend's eyes to convey that he was dead serious.

There was a moment of silence, in which Otoya just stared at Tokiya with an open mouth. His eyes blinked in time with the passing seconds and Tokiya could just see the gears in his mind begin to turn. Like old practice, Tokiya began to five second count down "5…4….3…2…1"

Otoya shot off the desk and pointed a shaky finger at Tokiya, his eyes wide. He was trying to his hardest to form words, but his mouth just kept opening and closing with a choked sound. Finally, a few words came out, which made Tokiya's dilemma all the more real. "You're going to be a father?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and did I surprise you? No? Yes? Maybe? Hahahaha well either way is fine. Sooo yep, that is all for now. I'll probably update this is Half-Moon tomorrow so till then.^^**


	2. Where's the Punch Line?

**Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri^^**

**A/N: So first off I just want to thank all the people who added this story to their favorites list and story alerts. It just makes me so happy to know that I'm loved. Oh…wait…You guys don't love me, you all love Tokiya. Well I can't compete with Tokiya's sexiness, so I'll let that one be.^^ **

**Anyways, a continuation of the first chapter and then next chapter I might bring in the lucky lady. Though I'm still contemplating if I should add a lemon into this story…Hmmm what do you guys think? **

**On with the story….**

* * *

Where's the punch line?

Tokiya silently watch Otoya go through a mini panic episode. Maybe in another, less serious situation, Tokiya might actually crack a smile. He always finds it slightly amusing when Otoya takes all the emotions that Tokiya don't really express and illustrate them for him. In that way, it seems like Tokiya relies on Otoya to a certain degree. With out Otoya, Tokiya would have probably cracked a long time ago.

"Okay so you have a baby on the way." Otoya restated, pacing back and forth as he ran his hand through his hair periodically. "Which I think is great by the way." He added, turning his head to smile at Tokiya briefly before focusing his attention back on the dilemma. "But how did this happen Tokiya?"

Sighing, Tokiya rested his elbow on the arm of his chair, leaning his head on his open palm. "Well Otoya, when a man and a woman have mutual attract-"

Going a bright red, Otoya vigorously shook his head and waved his hands in a defensive action. "No I don't mean that Tokiya!" He whined, and then covered his face with his hands, in order to calm himself. "I know how a baby is made."

"Then I'm afraid I don't get your question." Tokiya said, playing dumb and finding a bit of enjoyment from his friend's reaction. Leave it to Otoya to lighten up the mood.

"Well like…" Otoya trailed off, using his hands to gesture wildly in hopes to get his point across. "Well as far as I know, you don't have a girlfriend." He said quietly, looking at the floor as he shuffled his feet in a timid manor. "So it's not adding up on how you can be a father." There was a moment of silence in which both men just stared at their current object of interest. Then, with a sudden gasp, Otoya snapped his head up and looked at Tokiya with a mixture of disbelief and concern.

Tokiya leaned forward in his chair, a frown marring his face. He knew that when Otoya gives that look, that he was about to spit out some ridiculous thought. "What is it?"

Otoya gulped. "Tokiya, you're not in any shady business are you?" He asked with a shaky voice. "I know you are good looking and have the charisma, but Tokiya you don't have to-"

"You idiot." Tokiya growled out, pinching the bridge of his noise. Leave it up to Otoya to make a situation worse that what it really is. "I'm not in any business except this."

Still looking at Tokiya with skepticism, Otoya tried another theory. "Then did you pay for…"

"No."

"Were you maybe, yanno, ra-"

Tokiya snapped his head up and glared the red head male. "I swear if you dare finish that sentence, I will kill you." He threatened, his hand reaching out to grip the nearby stapler.

"Ah I'm sorry Tokiya." Otoya rushed out, backing away a bit and giving Tokiya the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. He really had to put it on if he wanted to save his short lived life. "I'm just trying to figure it out."

"I had a one night stand." Tokiya stated with a bland expression. "With a woman I met at a bar a couple of months ago. I was drunk; she was drunk and well…"

Otoya raised an eyebrow, his head leaning forward as if waiting to hear the punch line to a joke "Um, that's a funny joke Tokiya." Otoya timidly smiled, not truly believing that his straight-laced friend would have done such things.

This is Tokiya here, the one who valued personal space like it was gold, the one who was a manic about weight, and the one who would get up in the early hours of the morning to do work. There's just no way that Tokiya would be at a bar, much less drunk at a bar and hooking up with random women.

Tokiya ran his hand down his face, showing a tired expression. "It's not a joke Otoya. I had a moment of recklessness and now I've got my prize." He stood up and turned to look out the wide window that dominates the wall behind his desk. It gave a grand view of the city, which was now starting to light up as the sun began to set.

Things were beginning to look different to the young businesses man. He had always planned out the things he wanted to do, knowing just how to step to get what he seeks. Now, it seems like an outside force was coming down on him, turning him a different direction. Of course a natural reaction for Tokiya would be to buck and show defiance, but that would leave a fatherless child. That last thought brought a slight chuckle to his lips.

"I wonder if my father felt this conflict." Tokiya voiced to the curious male behind him. "I wonder if he was thinking the same things I am at this time."

Taking a step forward, Otoya tilted his head to the side. "Ne Tokiya, you don't plan on leaving this woman alone do you?"

There was no response from Tokiya at all. He just silently stared out the window, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Tokiya?" Otoya pushed again, getting a bit worried from the lack of response. It's one thing for Tokiya to make this mistake, but for him to not own up to it and be there for his oncoming child, that's something Otoya really can't fathom. "You don't plan on skipping out right?"

Tokiya still didn't say anything as he thought about everything. This was all too much for him to handle in just a day. Right now he just wanted to go home and be alone. As he started to act upon his desire, Otoya wordlessly watched Tokiya pack up."

"Oi Tokiya, where are you going?" Otoya asked, stepping aside when Tokiya brushed past him towards the door.

"Home." Tokiya announced as he threw open the door and went out into the hall. "And no you can't come." He said, effectively cutting off the question Otoya was about to ask.

Otoya pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. He finds it slightly annoying when Tokiya seems to know exactly what he'll say. "But you shouldn't be alone. I mean I could call up Natsuki or Masa. Even Ren might be of some help."

Tokiya stopped in mid stride and turned to fully face Otoya, who had been following him like a puppy. "No, you will not call any of them especially that gossip Ren." He demanded in a stern voice. "Only you shall know and that's it."

"But Tokiya," Otoya persisted. "You can't honestly believe that this will be a secret forever."

"It will be what I want it to be." Tokiya stated with so much conviction that Otoya couldn't say anything more. "I will handle this situation my way, so no inference."

With that having been said, Tokiya turned on his heal and strode down the hall with purpose. Otoya could only watch his departing friend, his lips pressed together in a grim line. Tokiya's words are a little fickle at times and hard to understand at times, but Otoya had felt a chill down his spine. Those words were the truth and it seemed like the truth was going to make Otoya look at Tokiya in a new light.

* * *

**A/N: Huh I wonder what's going to happen. Seems like Tokiya has got something in mind and Otoya seems to know^^ Oh wait I know too. Lol. Anyways, we'll see in the next chapter, maybe? IDK I haven't even planned out the next chapter, much less my OC for this story. Though I promise to have a longer chapter next time^^**

**Well Okay I hope you enjoyed. Now I'm going to bed it's been a long day and I think I'm getting sick (Again) T^T Sooo until next time. XD!**


	3. Hot Shot

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own UtaPri.**

**A/N: Let's see what can I say…Nothing much really. Oh the lucky lady gets introduced; I made her up on the fly so I hope she's pretty good. Lol. Um…I think that's all I really need to say. Sooo on with the story…..**

* * *

Hot Shot

Tokiya sat at a table that was in a secluded corner of the small café. He had his hands resting on the table as he stared at the black screen on his phone. For about the past twenty minutes, he has been in that same position, ignoring the waitresses that would come to refill his water glass every five minutes. It was currently noon time and all Tokiya could think was that she was not going to show up. She was already twenty minutes late.

Yesterday, after Tokiya found out the news and told Otoya, Tokiya had gone home and stayed up all night. He couldn't get a wink a sleep, constantly moving from room to room trying to tire himself out. However, it seemed that the more Tokiya tried to clear his mind and calm his nerves, the more riled up he would get. His traitorous brain would bring up worse case scenarios, making his heart race. At one point, Tokiya almost called up Otoya, just to have someone to vent his thought to. However he quelled that desire almost as quick as it had came.

It was not in Tokiya's nature to worry this much, but now it seemed that worrying was all he could do. That's why when he got a call from her, to meet at a nearby café, Tokiya had accepted without hesitation and made sure to arrive right on time.

Even though Tokiya has been thinking about it non stop, he could never really settle on a solution. He didn't know what the right action might be in this case. Usually Tokiya could solve a situation before it even occurs, but now he could barely take one step at a time. Who knew that something like this would affect him so greatly?

At the sound of the door chime, Tokiya snapped his head up, only to let out a heavy sigh when he saw that it was not the woman he was waiting for. He looked at the water glass in front of him, watching the water droplets roll off the glass and onto the table top. It was a similar situation like this, that Tokiya first met her around two month ago at that bar…

_It was late, maybe around midnight or more close to one in the morning. Either way, Tokiya Ichinose didn't really care. He had came in this up scale bar around nine and had been downing shots ever since then. This was so unlike him, to come and deliberately get himself drunk. However Tokiya needed some kind of outlet or else he might have gone crazy. After all, Tokiya has just lost his mother to long battle with cancer. The awful thing was that Tokiya had focused more on building his company than his dying mother. It seems like working was the only way Tokiya could cope with the situation, though he came to regret that as he wasn't even there when she passed away._

_ Maybe Tokiya and his mother didn't have a close relationship, but she was still his mother, the one who gave him workaholic drive. Closing his eyes, Tokiya tipped his head back and drowned the rest of his drink, slamming the glass back down when he was done. The bar keeper glanced over at Tokiya with a worried expression before proceeding to make him another drink. _

_ As he waited for his tenth drink, or maybe it was his twelfth, Tokiya pulled out his phone to check his messages. There was a long list of voicemails from Otoya and Natsuki. Ren had left a handful of text messages along with Masato and Syo. Every single one made Tokiya want to throw his phone against the wall. It was just irking his nerves to see that they all said the same thing: "I'm sorry." Tokiya didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to the normal response from people; he wanted something more, he wanted…he wanted…he didn't know what he wanted._

_ "A Black Russian please." _

_ Tokiya snapped his head to the side when he heard the female voice. Settling in the bar stool next to him, was a woman who didn't look no older than twenty-four. She was tall with an athletic type body. Her skin was fair, matching well with her dark brown hair and gray eyes. Tokiya noted that she was dressed in a black ruffle skit and long sleeve red shirt. _

_All in all, the woman could probably pass off as beautiful, but not sexy in the least. Even with a cloudy mind, Tokiya was still taking everything in with a critical eye. There was just no way for him to shut that part of his character off._

_ As if sensing his stare, the woman glanced over at Tokiya and frowned. "Can I help you?" She asked in a somewhat snarky tone. When she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, she revealed that her left ear was doubled pierced and there was a kanji tattoo right on her neck._

_ Tokiya wrinkled his nose at both the piercing and tattoo. "Not at all." Tokiya replied, turning his head away and picking up his fresh drink and taking a sip. He winced as the alcohol traveled down his throat in a burning stream. Clearly the scotch on the rocks was bushing his limits, but that fact could bother Tokiya less as he tipped his head back and drank the rest in one gulp._

_ "Whoa there hot shot." The woman laughed when Tokiya set the glass back on the table. "Don't you think you're going a bit far?" She asked with a smirk._

_ "So what if I am?" Tokiya countered, his voice only slurring a fraction. He may not drink a lot, but his tolerance was a bit high when it comes to alcohol. "Tonight I just want to forget."_

_ The woman laughed again and waved down the bartender. "Cancel that Black Russian." She said. "Instead get my buddy-" The woman glanced at Tokiya, not knowing what to call him. "What's you're name?"_

_ "Tokiya Ichinose." _

_ "Right, get my buddy Tokiya and I Russian Quaalude shots." The woman winked at the bartender, who in turn nodded and went to prepare the drinks. _

_ "What is a Russian Quaalude?" Tokiya asked not familiar with the name of the alcoholic drink. "I hope you're not going to kill me or something."_

_ The woman flipped her hair and smirked. "Oh please, like I want to kill of some depressed stranger. I simply want to help you forget whatever trouble you are going through right now."_

_ Tokiya raised a skeptical eyebrow, but his attention was diverted when the bartender set two shot glasses in front of them. Each held three tones, layer of liquor, which made Tokiya second guess the woman who ordered them. _

_ "Just drink it." The woman persisted, lifting up her own glass and waiting for Tokiya to do the same. "You'll like it."_

_ Already in a reckless phase, Tokiya lifted the glass to his lips, glancing at the woman beside him. Together they both drowned the strong drink, slamming their empty glasses back on the table. "Ah, that's something." Tokiya muttered, shivering a bit as he rubbed his throat. He looked at the still unknown woman. "What is you're name."_

_ The brunette smiled widely and turned to fully face him. She held out her hand and Tokiya noticed that there was another kanji tattoo on the back of her hand, while her fingers held an abundance of rings, most of which had skull designs. "Reika Takahashi."_

"Can I have hot tea?"

Tokiya snapped out of his reverie and looked up just as Reika slid into the chair across from him. The waitress nodded at Reika's request and scurried off to fill it.

Once she was gone, Tokiya carefully took in Reika's appearance. Her brunette hair was streaked pink and was now in a pixie cut, framing her heart shaped face. Now Tokiya could clearly see the double piercings in both ears and the kanji tattoo on her neck. She wore holey jeans and a loose dark blue shirt that had the logo of some metal band.

Reika smiled at Tokiya and leaned back in her seat. "I thought you were going to chicken out hot shot." She taunted with a mischievous gleam in her gray eyes.

"Clearly this isn't something I can chicken out on." Tokiya said in all seriousness as he averted his gaze from Reika and glanced out the window.

There was a long silence in which the waitress came back with Reika's tea. It wasn't until Reika got her tea just the way she likes it before she took a sip and spoke. "You seem so elated that you're going to be a father." She said with heavy sarcasm. The rings on her hands, clinked against the glass, making Tokiya glance over at Reika. "I mean I almost want to believe that you purposely forgot to-"

"I'm not here to hear you ramble." Tokiya sharply interrupted.

"Then what are you here for?"

Tokiya pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "So we can deal with this." He said. How is it that it's Reika he has to deal with? This woman is nothing but a bothersome human being. She is the complete opposite of Tokiya in every way, from the way she dresses to the way she acts. "Can't you take this seriously?"

Rolling her eyes, Reika placed her tea cup on the table. "I am taking this seriously." She stared at her tea for a long time, chewing on bottom lip, which was painted a dark red. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"Only one person."

"I see."

"Have you?"

Reika shook her head. "No. Like I said on the phone yesterday, I only found out a few weeks prior." There was another silent pause in which Tokiya and Reika both stared at Reika's tea cup.

Finally Tokiya reached across the table and gently touched Reika's hand. "What is it that you want to do?"

Pulling her hand away from the touch, Reika let out a bitter laugh. "Oh what happened to the 'we'?" She mocked, shaking her head slightly. "Now it's all on me."

"I'm not saying that." Tokiya defended. "I only-"

"Abortion." Reika interrupted, looking at Tokiya with a serious gaze.

Tokiya paused for a moment, repeating Reika's sudden words in his head. After repeating them enough, he gave Reika a surprised look. "What?"

Folding her hands in her lap, Reika kept firm eye contact with Tokiya. "There are three options for us: Abortion, adoption, or we keep the baby."

"And you chose abortion." Tokiya stated slowly, not sure what to think at this moment. He stared at Reika as she nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Yeah I said the chapter would be longer, but I didn't want to put so much in at one time. Then again I might not have put enough. Oh well I'll just try again the next chapter. **

**Well anyways, that's all for today so until next time^^. R&R**


End file.
